Pokemon: The Lemony Chronicles
by Tommbylikespie
Summary: Adrian is just like any other guy. He has a body, eyes, a nose and a mouth.  Did I forget to mention male urges? Follow him on his adventure through sweet, lemony goodness. NOW BACK IN AKCHION! NOT CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Night Alone

Well, hello there my friends. If you are reading this, I'm going to say one thing. Fire the flames at will. I'm a new writer, and I do expect flames, especially for this lemony fic. And before I go, please note that not all chapters will contain lemons. Thank you, and please enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey! Kid, wake up!" someone shouted in my face. I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as I did so. What I saw was not my idea of a good day.<p>

I had woken up inside Cynthia Black's mansion.

Now, I know what you may be thinking, "How in the name of hell did you get in there?"

Long story, actually. I just had to look cool in order to get invited to the party. What I HADN'T known was that we'd be crashing Cynthia's HOUSE. And I've gotten into plenty of trouble before, but crashing a person's house? This was a completely different thing.

Anyways, back to the story. The man looking down on me was obviously a security guard. He didn't really surprise me with the fact he had some handcuffs, ready at his belt, eager to shove my hands into them. And sure, I understood I was in a lot of trouble. But my question was:

Why hasn't he arrested my ass yet?

Now, it's not that I'm complaining. Sure, I'd like to stay innocent and lovely for the rest of my life. Ya know, without a bad permanent record. Going to jail probably wouldn't make it any better. I really don't even know how I woke up here. When I looked around, I saw that the whole place was covered with candy and hamburger wrappers, coke bottles, and gooey, white liquid that looked suspiciously like cum. If this guy had any COMMON SENSE, he should have hauled me down to Officer Jenny and had me on TV: Crazy 17 Year Old Trashes Cynthia Black's house.

Anyways the security guard studied me warily, and finally asked a question I'd long since seen coming.

"Okay kid. Who are you, and why in the name of hell did you vandalize this woman's house?"

Now, I had two options:

1. I could go peacefully and tell the guy my reasons.

2. I could run and get my sorry ass arrested.

I think you can guess which one I picked.

"My name is Adrian Blackwood sir. I was invited to this party but I didn't know I'd be tearing up the champion's mansion. I'm deeply sorry, and I swear on my own grave that this'll never happen again." I said.

The guard grunted, looking down in me with disapproval.

"I'll tell ya what Adrian," he said "I'll let you go free of charge. But I you still deserve a punishment. I want all of this... vulgar liquid off these walls in 12 to 18 hours. Then you're going to call Cynthia and tell her how sorry you are. Got it?"

I nodded and took the steel wool beside him. As I was cleaning, I saw a couple of people walking down the streets. One girl in particular slipped into the woods. And it might have just been my jacked-up imagination, but even from here I could've sworn I heard the girl say one thing a normal person with Pokemon would never say even if they were mentally retarded:

"Oh god, Nidoking! Faster!"

* * *

><p>So guys! Whaddya think! Now, like I said at the top, FLAMES AWAY! This is my first time uploading a story to my profile. So erm, make sure to review. Remember, if you don't review, the little demon will eat your cookies and you will be sad!<p>

- Tommbylikespie signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What kind of world do I live in?

Well, I see you guys are just coming back for more so, I guess I could update because I'm just nice like that. By the way, I'm going to start the Review and Answer kind of thing. So:

Hi - Yeah, I did figure out how to use the horizontal ruler feature. But, I don't think that it shows up on Regular Fanfiction, or if it's just not showing up period. I'll see if I can, find out how to use it correctly. Thanks for the first review!

Anyways enough of my rambling. Have fun reading!

Well, yeah. My name is Adrian Blackwood. And I'm also known as the luckiest guy in the world. You may be wondering why, and part of me was like 'Yes!', while the other sane part of me said "What the heck am I doing?". Anyways, it was about 7:00pm when I got done. Part of the reason for being so late was because I was to busy drooling at the sounds coming from the woods.

"Oh, Nidoking! Faster!" the girl had said.

Now usually, you'd think that just meant she was having a battle or something, like a normal Pokemon Trainer would. But I could HEAR the pleasure in her voice, and something told me a fricking NIDOKING would usually make you scream your lungs out. Especially because, most Nidoking have a cock that no human should ever have.

So, while I was busy fantasizing_,_ the security guard caught me, and made me clean up everything ELSE that the other people left around. Then, I had to call Cynthia like he said.

And, I have to say, the police have REALLY come around for me.

"Hello, this Cynthia. Who's calling?"

"Hi Cynthia. My name is Adrian. And um, I want to apologize for crashing your house"

I stated.

"Well... you could make it up," she trailed "With some very... open discussions" she said.

I think you can guess what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow guys! I didn't actually think I would get more reviews for this story. I thought this would be like, the last time I updated! Now I just have to see if you come back! Anyways for the R&A:

Orthodox – Thanks for the advice man. Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention the opening. I MIGHT reboot this story once I complete it. Ya know, to see what I did wrong so I can change it.

ThatGuyNextTotheOtherGuy – Great to hear you like the story!

Dragonmaster567 – Ha. Great writers think alike. Thanks for the comment.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>After the certain discussion over the phone with Cynthia, I hung up the phone and sprinted back to my house to get ready. I didn't know if I needed to wear anything special, I didn't know if we were just having dinner, I just didn't know. When I got home, I called up my friend Edward and asked him what I should do.<p>

"Okay man," Edward explained " You're either going to get into serious trouble with the police if Cynthia spills the beans on what happened at her house to Officer Jenny and her squad."

"And if she doesn't? Is there a bigger problem than the police?"

"Well... there is one thing she does SOMETIMES. Not all the time. Just, sometimes."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"She... sometimes if you can beat at least one of her Pokemon with one that she gives you..." he trailed off.

"Yes? Continue please! I don't want to get into anymore federal trouble!" I exclaimed.

"She'll give you sex."

"Excuse me? Are- are you serious? You mean, I'm going to go to Cynthia's house."

"Yeah."

"The person who's house was utterly DESTROYED and I was blamed culprit of."

"Yep."

"And have SEX WITH HER?"

"Now remember," he reminded me "I said she does this SOMETIMES! I did not say I was sure. Oh and um, if you do get to beat her in battle and stuff...

"Yes?"

"Would ya at least give me some pictures."

I disconnected my perverted friend from my video screen, slipped into my boxers and opened up a book. But the problem was, while reading was the thing that usually calmed me down, I was still so tense.

And, I don't even know if it's going to be forced, if I have a choice, or if it's just be a plain, okay-you-got-your-licks-now-get-ready-to-get-arrested kind of thing.

Either way, it was kind of a win-win situation. I mean, as long as she didn't threaten me with the police, I wouldn't be resisting or anything.

Ah, well. It doesn't matter. Maybe when I head on up to her house, she'd explain everything.

Or not. If she didn't I would probably have to call the police for child abuse/molest. Even though the champion probably wouldn't WANT to go to a mental asylum, I'm sure that if it came down to that, my mom STILL wouldn't like the fact that I:

1: Went to an ILLEGAL PARTY.

2: Trashed the champion's house.

3: Had to scrape dry semen off the walls.

4: Almost got arrested.

And 5: Was going to fuck the champion of Sinnoh.

And I now that I have a full schedule, I get the feeling that I won't be taking Ashlyn to the store like Mom had asked me to.

Anyways, I finally fell into a dream, that was probably the reason I actually knew what to DO that next day.

* * *

><p>(I was gonna end it here, but I think it could be longer. Lucky ducks.)<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know if it was because I had stayed up later than usual, or maybe I had left the light on above me, but my dream was bright. But I could clearly see what was going on.<p>

Cynthia was below me. I was parting her legs, getting ready to slip into her velvety folds. I entered and she moaned in pleasure. I moved in and out picking up a pace as I went. I could feel the orgasm from within my core, getting ready to explode inside of her.

I shouted her name, turned her over and-

"ADRIAN!" Ashlyn shouted, interrupting my oh so lovely dream. "You promised to take me to the mall today!"

Bleh. I knew I shouldn't have made that promise to take her. The goddamn mall was only like, an 8 minute WALK from here, and I was pretty sick and tired of having to watch her buy clothes.

So, after washing up, I got on the phone and called Cynthia again. She said as long as I came by that day, the time didn't matter. Deciding that I would just go at 4:00pm, I threw on a sweatshirt, and walked Ashlyn up to the mall, bracing myself for 1 or 2 hours of hellish torture. I saw a couple of posters all over the store saying:

"Cynthia challenges mysterious vandal to a battle! Will he show, or no?"

I made sure Ashlyn didn't see those.

While Ashlyn was out picking clothes from every store, I bought some camera footage a new charger for my phone. I may be mean, but I wasn't that mean. Edward deserved at least one picture for telling me about this.

Something told me it was gonna be one long, fucking night.

Literally.

* * *

><p>And scene!<p>

So whaddya guys think? Did I do better? Or did I wake your dead relatives with my writing?

Hope you guys liked the hint of what they MIGHT DO, as Edward said.

(coughcoughTHEYWILLcoughcough).

By the way, sorry about updating. I was planning to last night ,but I got STUCK on homework.

Anyways, I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

0o0

Hey dudes. It's Tommby here, to tell you that I am very sorry about not updating, but it WILL get worse...

I'm putting this ship on 'STOP' mode.

And it's not so much you, as it is me. Um, it's the fact that, I have so much history homework, and I've been really depressed because my great grandfather died yesterday. I'm about to head to the burial now, so... yeah.

See you guys later.

- Tommby.


End file.
